Amy
by TheFoundersDaughter
Summary: When the Hirogen's took over the ship, they put Seven and Chakotay in a simulation together, then a transporter malfunction sent Seven to the year 2002. When she gets back, it's been 2 days on Voyager, but eight years for her. And Amy. Co-written with scifiromance. [HIATUS - BEING RE-WRITTEN]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to Scifiromance for giving me this idea, and the courage to write it. I salute you :D

Disclaimer: No...sorry, I don't own Seven or Chakotay :(

"Mama! Mama where are you? Mama!" the little girl screamed as she was held down by The Doctor. She'd came with Seven when they'd transported her back onto the ship after a transporter malfunction had happened when Seven had been transported to a nearby planet.  
They had looked for her for two days, but only just found her now. When they had transported her back onto the ship, she was holding the little girl in her arms. Both were wearing 21st century clothing, jeans, hoodies and converse, though Seven had chosen the tighter version of the clothing, the child was wearing the loose and baggy version of the clothes. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, and if The Doctors triquater was right, she was only seven and a half...and Seven's biological daughter.  
Seven herself was lying on a biobed unconcious, next to her daughter.  
"Mama!" she screamed as she saw Seven, and her arms started thrashing around wildly."Mama!Mama!"  
In the back of her mind, Seven could hear her daughters plea's, but she was dreaming, dreaming of her little angel's daddy. And how the Hirogens took advantage of them. 

_Ellie and Matthew had been best friends since they were four years old. Hard to believe that they actually got married when they were twenty-four. Tonight was the first night of their honeymoon, and passion was ruling over both their senses._

_"Lee-lee, you don't have to do this you know," Matthew was always worrying about her, even tonight, the first night for both of them._

_"Matt, it's fine, you know that." Ellie smiled at him lovingly, held onto his hands and pulled him into the Honeymoon suite bedroom. The walls were a deep red, with black borders, black carpet, and an elegant and beautiful queen sized bed with a netting canopy covering it._

_"I love you, forever" both whispered in complete synchronisation._

"Mum! MUM! Wake up!"

Seven's eyes shot open, and she stared up in wonder at the Sickbay ceiling, gasping. "Amy?" she called out to the air when she heard her crying.

"Mama, I'm here!" Amy's frantic voice called out to her. She turned her head to Amy, lifted herself up, and pushed the Doctor out of the way, grabbing Amy in a tight hug.

"I'm here baby, mama's here..."

A/N: Do you like this? Really? Oh gosh I hope so. Reviews are always and forever welcome :) New chaper should be up soon. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's Chapter 2! Loving all ya reviews!**

The blonde sat on the edge of the pool, sighing happily. If there was anyway to spend a

Honeymoon, this was it. Her hair was falling down her back, for once loose, and she was staring into the beautiful blue sky.

She didn't notice Matthew until his arms wrapped around her shoulders,"Hello Mrs Harrison." he placed a sweet and soft kiss on her left cheek,"Guess what I've got for you?"

Ellie laughed lightly,"_Another_ present? You know you really shouldn't spoil me like this Matt. I'll get greedy." she turned her head into the crook of his neck.

"Ah yes, but then again, it _is_ our Honeymoon. And you deserve to be spoiled, you're worth that." he brought round a small, but not-so-small leather box, and opened the lid, reveaing a silver and sapphire necklace. It was twined in complicated knots, and the sapphires hung from he knots. It was the most beautiful thing Ellie had ever seen; including her wedding dress."It will go georgously with your eyes my love."

With no need for permission, Ellie reached up, brought Matt's head down, and kissed him sweetly and deeply."Thank you, Mr Harrison." She grinned at him lovingly.

The two had been so involved in eachother, neither had noticed the two scale-faced men that stood behind them, weilding S.I.G. guns...pointed at each of the lovers back's. The first shot hit Matthew through his collar bone, and skimmed past Ellies cheek.

Matt's body lurched, fell forward, and pulled both of them in the six-foot-deep water, submerging them into wet blindness.

The next few minutes consisted of bullets flying through the water, hitting the two in different parts of their bodies with nearly every shot. "Doctor, we have two prey that need to be repaired. Fix them."

=====/\=====

Seven stood before Captain Janeway, hands clasped behind her back in typical Seven way. "There's a planet that has recourses that we need. I'm sending you down to test if everything is fine. Is that okay?"

"Of course Captain." Seven still agrees, even though she _had_ been feeling slightly sick over the past two days. And dizzy. And no way was she going to The Doctor, he'd make such a fuss it would be unreal. Uh-uh, no way.

So Seven followed Captain Janeway, onto the bridge, into the lift, through the hall and onto the transporter pad. She had a small kit with her that held a triquarter, matter detector, and a container to hold samples. "Okay Seven, see you in an hour." Thoses were the last words Seven heard before she materialized onto a road.

And a very busy, 21st century road at that!

**A/N Soo? You like? I know it's short...kill me later, I have to finish this fic before you murder me...lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Neeewww Chapterrrr :D Hello everyone, I know I know, you're all thinking "Oh God, she's back again! KILL ME NOW!" **_**but**_** pleaseread this luverlly chapter :P**

**I has cookies :D On with the chapter!**

A red banged up truck came straight for her, she barely had time to see it before it hit her, sending her flying. Her mind faded into blackness, and all she could think was _where am I?_

=/\=

"Miss?" A bright light was being shined in her eyes as she lay on the cold tarmac. The annoying voice was speaking again,"Miss, are you in pain?" _Pain? What?_ The light was moved from her eyes, but bright patches of light stayed in their places, getting weaker with every blink. There was a blue sky above her, fluffy clouds deposited every so often. But pain? No, none. She shook her head lightly, making the figure above her shudder violently.

She felt an arm lifting her into a sitting position, and she turned her head to the left. A young boy was looking at her with concerned eyes,"Miss, do you think you could tell me your name? I'm really sorry about hitting you, but...you just appeared out of knowhere, it was scary..." he cut himself off as she started talking.

"My name is..."_Don't say seven!_ a voice in her mind shouted at her, so she said the next name that came to her, "Ellie. Ellie Harrison. You hit me? With what?"

The boy looked at Seven as if she was stupid, "Yeah, with my truck...look maybe I should take you hospital Ellie." he started to pull her up, and she grabbed his arms to give her balance on her high heels. "By the way, what's all that metal stuff on you?" he looked at her face intently, then her left hand.

_DON'T SAY BORG METAL!_ "I...had an...operation...the metal holds the bone together...and lets me move about." it shocked Seven that she said it so...so broken. Was something wrong with her cortical node? _No, but something is going to happen soon. Just you wait. _The voice was beggining to scare her now."I-I'll be fine now. Thank you for helping me up. I must go."

"But-wait! I have to-" but she had already pulled herself out of the boy's arms, and was making her way to the pavement. "Okay then...just walk off...not like you've just been hit by a car or anything is it? Sheesh..." Seven hadn't noticed his clothes until she was off the road, a jumper saying "Just do it" with a tick underneath, dark blue jeans, and trainers with the same tick as the jumper on each. Early 21st century Earth clothing. Why would he be wearing that?

There was no reason she could think of...unless...no. It can't be.

And that was when she sat down on a bench, next to a large tree,- gaining a few strange looks- leaves and branches draping above her in a pretty pattern, and the reality of what was happening hit her.

She was in the 21st century...on Earth...no wonder she hated time travel. It hurt her head. And made her feel sick. Oh no; she was going to be sick. _Ask someone where a public lavatory is._ This voice, annoying as it was, was making sense. 21st century cities had public lavatories, she'd read it in an Earth biography when she first joined the Voyager crew. And just as it happened, a woman was passing just then, "Excuse me? Could you tell me where the lavatories are?" she said in her stoic, indifferent voice, that was now slightly shaky.

The brown haired woman turned to her, "Lavatories? Oh, you mean , sure, they're down that road and around the corner. Can't miss 'em." she was graphic in her hand motions.

Seven looked at the woman, nodded and thanked her, wondering why anybody in the universe would wear such big earings, and put their hair in such a high ponytail as she walked down the road. 21st century clothing confused and annoyed her.

She made it to the toilets after a slightly wobbly walk-and swallowing back bile every few seconds- and locked the cubicle door behind her, almost breaking the door with her strength.

What she found out next changed her life forever...

**A/N Soooo, wadaya think? Good, bad or suicidal ? Meh, either way I'll just be glad for more than two reviews lol. Hopefully an update soon, but my computer time isn't really that long anymore :( Lol XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Neeeew Chaaapteeer! :D**

Seven unlocked the case, and got out her tricorder in record time. Four seconds. Though afterwards, she started to wish she hadn't, because her vision started to swim again. She slowly scanned herself, not wanting the room to start moving again, or the nausea to return, and looked at the results with aprehension.

Her face contorted with confusion, not accepting _or_ understanding the results. Assuming the tricorder was malfunctioning, she scanned herself again, just to make sure.

The same result. Two weeks four days pregnant.

"Impossible..." Seven murmmered. She would have believed it if it wasn't for two minor factors. One, she'd never had a sexual encounter, two, she was unable to procreate. Her nanoprobbes had made sure of that. But here she was; over two weeks pregnant.

A thought suddenly ran through Seven's mind, that was when the Hirogen's had taken over control of the ship...could the child be..?

Checking her scan's yet again, she was able to determine three things at the same time. One, there were two fetus's, two, they were both girls, three,...she had no way of caring for them-that was even if they survived the pregnancy!

"No...no, impossible...I cannot concieve...I am unab..." Seven's words were left to hang in the air, as her body finally gave into unconciousness, and she fell against the yellow painted concrete wall, and slid down to the dirty, granite floor.

When Seven regained conciousness, she was first aware of a bright, white light, eminating from a ceiling. As she opened her eyes wider, she saw that she was in a small room, lying in a bed, that had bars down each side. The room had painfully white walls, a white painted bedside table, a white vase on top, with wilted flowers - large daisies - inside.

_Where am I? What happened?_

She sat upright in the bed, and immediately regretted it. Bile started rising in her throat, and this time, she was unable to stop it. She threw up over the floor, her back hunched over the bar next to her, hands holding up her loose hair.

A girl-about fifteen- dressed in a white and blue dress walked in, tutting at the mess on the floor, and made her way over to Seven, her shoes clip-clopping on the floor as she did.

"Hey, hey it's okay, just lie back and drink this." The girl said to her as she pulled Seven back onto the bed, and handed her a moderate glass, filled - presumebly - with water. Seven gulped it back gratefully."You okay now ma'am? I say ma'am 'cause I don't know your name that's all." The woman smiled at Seven, rosy-cheeked and buck-toothed.

"E-Ellie...Harrison..."Seven said shakily, shiver's running through her body. An after-shock of the vomiting, she thought."I am fine." she said curtly, before remembering her social lesson's with the Doctor,"Thank you."

Averting her eye's from anything in the shocking white room, Seven became increasingly uncomfortable, and noticed that she was not wearing her body-suit, but a whote gown with a little pattern covering it over and over again. Her hair had also been let out of it's knot. Most distracting if she were to work.

The black haired girl smiled at her. The smile seemed distrustful."Where are my garments?" she asked tensely, still averting her eyes.

"Hm? Oh, right, yeah. Got 'em right here."she held up a plastic bag, containing her purple bodysuit and her case,"I'm Jessica by the way. Here on work experience, 'cus no other hospital would take me, and this one's low on nurses." Jessica sighed, and started to twirl her hair around her fingers, before laying the bag on the plain blue blanket, covering the bed. Seven stared at her for a few seconds...Jessica got it finally,"Oh, right! Sorry,I'll just...go. See ya later." and with that, the teenager walked out of the room.

"Thank God."Seven said, in a very un-Seven way, and began to get dressed._ Now, how do I escape this place?_

**A/N Hope you like it! It's confusing I know...R&R plzz :D xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chapter! Thanks for reviewing every chapter Scifiromance and SweetDeath04! I'm sorry if I miss someone out, I'm not good at remembering my reviewers :( Amy means Beloved, and Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love. Just so you know :D**

_Since jumping oput of the window was non-optional, considering she was three stories high, she now had to find a way to sneak out. Jessica had left a pair of jeans and a blue hooded jumper on the chair situated next to the bed, and after putting on her bio-suit, she pulled them on too. Even if she was uncomfortable in them, she couldn't risk being singled out in society._

_Seven leant against the windowsill infront of the rickity window, and looked out of it, staring at the sky. A sudden sharp pain shot through her head, and memories that di not belong to her, but were of her, flashed though her mind..._

"Seven? Seven look at me." The Doctors words rung in her head, not really registering until seconds after the words had been spoken. Slowly she lifted her blue eyes from her daughter's fearful face."Is it real?" She whispered in a broken voice.

The Doctor gave her a reasurring smile,"Yes Seven. It's real." he scanned the two again, and noticed something...off. The scans clearly indicated that she had mothered two children, but here there was only one."What happened to you?"

Seven took a gulp of air, and continued to stroke her daughters hair."T-the transporter went wrong, and I got sent to the year 2002, Leicester in England...on Earth. I had my Amelie and Aphrodite. Aphrodite got hit by a car. She died. Then we were here." Tears were filling Seven's eyes, and fell down her rosy cheeks. "Aphrodite was lovely. But so resigned. She would stay couped up inside or alone outside reading or writing small stories and poems. She loved books."

"Mummy...where are we? Why are you talking about Aphrodite? Why are they calling you Seven? You're not a number..." The blonde child whispered in fearful bewilderment.

"Hush Amy, we're on that special ship I tell you about at night. Remember?" Amy nodded slightly,"My name is Seven, honey. Well, technically it's Annika, but I prefered Seven. I still do."Sevan pointed to the Doctor. That's the Doctor."Seven beckoned to the Doctor, who was looking at them sympathetically.

Amy stiffled a giggle," That hohogram who fancied you?"

"I beg your pardon?" both Janeway and the Doctor say at the same time.

This time Seven had to squeeze her lips together,"You know it's true Doctor." Now she laughed. Of relief and happiness, and of the actual humorness of the situation.

"I had to tell the Doctor about Aphrodite honey, the Captain too."Seven soothes Amy.

"But why? I miss her, and I don't like it when other people talk about her!" Amy had now sat up and was pouting, with her arms crossed. The weirdness of the situation completly forgotten to her. How Seven wished that she could be a child like her daughter again. "Wait...If we're really in the future...I'll never see my mates again will I? No! Georgia was coming for a sleepover tonight!" she practically shouted, her brown eyes welling up with tears."No! No, no, no! Georgia's _dead_ now!"

"Amelie! What have I told you about shouting?" Seven spoke sternly to Amy.

Now, the two onlookers had seen many weird things in their excistance, but this topped the lot. Seven. Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of the Unimatrix Zero, former Borg Drone, showing _major_ emotion. Could this _be _any weirder? One could only hope...

"Amy, honey, we can see her file later, it will tell us everything about her." Seven smiled at the crying child and pulled her into a tight hug. She glanced at the Captain, who gave a swift nod, jealousy deep set in her eyes.

"Seven, do you know who their father is?" Janeway said in an offhandish voice that was _way_ too calm and collected.

The mother nodded, "Chakotay. Right?" The two nodded. Seven sighed, "Guess I'll have to change Amy's last name then. Wait, will he be mad if I do that?" Her voice was full of concern.

"Probably not, what is it now?" the Doctor inquired.

"Harrison. My holodeck persona was named Ellie Harrison, so I have used that name for the time I have been on Earth. My children have also had that as their last name. It was logical." she shrugged her left shoulder.

Just then, the sickbay doors whooshed open, and in walked - would you guess - Chakotay.

"Oh, hello Chakotay. Great timing. I thought you might like to meet you daughter, Amelie. Oh, and her mother of course." Janeway sneered, glancing snarkily at Seven, who was staring at her with horror.

"It's _Amy_. Not Amelie. Only mum can call me Amelie." Amy said from underneath her blonde hair, then the words Janeway had said registered, and she stared open-mouthed at Chakotay. Then she found her voice."So. You're the famous daddy I've heard so much about. Guess I better say 'Hi daddy, oh my God it's great to see you!' but honestly...it's not. Sorry about that."

Just an average day on Voyager...Not.

**A/N:Do you like it? Please review ! xoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to scifiromance, DestinChild and Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay for reviewing every chapter! I love you all! Thanks scifiromance for helping with this chapter! I couldn't have done it without you!**

**Musical inspiration:**

**Enya, Caribbean Blue. Shiny Toy Guns, Starts With One. Ke$ha, We R Who We R. Wonderland, Not A Love Song. Pink, F*cking Perfect.**

_This isn't happening...this isn't happening...this is __**so **__not happening! _Seven tried to tell herself over and over again, but Janeway's smug smile, Chakotay's confused - and slightly awed - expression, and the Doctor's mainly shocked face made her admit it. She was back on Voyager. And she'd rather be anywhere _but _Voyager!

"Very funny Kathryn." Chakotay finally broke the awkward silence, and glared at Janeway. He turned his face to Seven,and his expression softened, "So. Our beloved Captain's outburst aside, where've you been? And who's this adorable girl?" He smiled at the seven and a half year old child, who glowered at him.

Seven blushed and looked away, Amy however..."Are you thick? I just said mum said so much about you! And miss-Priss over there" She pointed to Janeway " - who by the way, I already hate - just _told_ you I'm your daughter! God sake! Why are men so _thick?_ Gah!" She pulled herself out of Seven's arms - with much protest from her - and walked over to Chakotay. Gosh. This girl was very strong-willed that was for sure. "Look in my eyes. They're brown. Mum doesn't have brown eyes. You do though, you also have my skin colour. Mum never tanned. _Never. _Sorry that you're stupid, but I grew up in the 21st Century. You learn to take care of yourself quick. And be clever. Unlike you, who has so blatently denied the obvious truth!" She finished on a harsh note, then huffed back to Seven and grabbed her hand tightly. Then stuck her tongue out at Janeway and glared at her.

"Amelie!" Seven scolded, outraged at her daughters actions,"Enough!"her eyes flashed with anger. Funny. Even through all the madness, she still acted...well...mumsy .

"Sorry mum, but she _so_ deserved that! She's nasty, and can you not tell that she want's 'dad'?" Amy said the word dad with obvious quotations.

By now, Seven was about as red as a beetroot."Amelie, listen to me. You are not to disrespect your elders. Especially your father and Captain Janeway. Even if she isn't the nicest of people." She shot a look at Janeway darkly, and the Captain stared back in shock, not seeming to believe that this woman before her was Seven, nor that the child who's shoulders she grasped was even _related_ to the Seven she knew. "Amy, honey, I know this is hard to take in, but-"

Amy batted away her mum's hands roughly, "Get _off_ me!" she shrieked as tears started to flow down her cheeks from confusion, sadnes and anger. Amy took two steps back in her plimpsoles, and before anyone could react, she ran. She ran so fast, and fled from the room, the doors automatically opening when she came near. She wasn't shocked at that, I mean, most shops had the motion detector doors, so why shouldn't a spaceship? _Spaceship_...the word rebounded off the inside of her skull over and over again. Not even looking where she was, she sprinted into a small, circular room, and curled up into a tight ball against the silver wall.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and when she looked up, she noticed that she was in a totally diferent part of the ship. And there was a woman gawking at her. It was B'Lanna.

Amy screamed.

"What the _hell?"_ Quick as a flash, she hit her comm. badge."Torres to Chakotay." there was a slight pause before he answered.

"Yes B'Lanna?" His voice was quite shaky, though she decided to let that slide.

"There's a little girl in the turbo lift. Blonde, in 21st century clothing..."

"Amy." Amy whispered her name, her eyes wide and staring at B'Lanna, her arms still wrapped tightly around her legs.

"She say's her name's Amy." B'Lanna continues.

"I'll come and get her...what deck are you on?" Chakotay's voice sounded strained.

"Deck 11." She paused for a second, then asked,"By the way, why is she on board?"

He sighs, then another voice starts talking through the comm. "Because she's my daughter B'Lanna."

"Seven...?"

Seven laughs lightly, then say's,"Yeah. It's me. Lot of suprises hey?"

**A/N: Soooo...do you like it? R&R please! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! It's me! I know what you're all thinking, OMG a new chapter already? BUT, I can't take all the credit for this. Scifiromance, with her brill mind, co-wrote this with me, and I am ever thankful for it :D**

Chakotay sat in the conference room with Seven, Tuvok, and Janeway, his mind wandering, mulling over what had happened in the past hour. Seven had been transported onto the ship again, only to find that she held her daughter in her arms, who coincidentally was also his, then she'd ran off, seen B'Lanna and freaked out even more so than she already had been, and when he went to get her to take her back to sickbay, she'd practically broke his nose. And Janeway had it in for both him and Seven. All in all, not such a great day.

Seven and Amy had just been set up with quarters, that were - obviously - across the hall from his own. He certainly wasn't going sleep anytime soon.

~Amy POV~

Okay. Most things I can handle. Vampires? Sure! Werewolves? Only on a full moon. Time travel? If Doctor Who can do it, why not! But finding out you're half-way across the galaxy, in a spaceship-oh sorry, _starship_- called Voyager with a bunch of aliens and seeing your long-lost dad? Oh my giddy God's aunt as Georgia would say.

Apparently it's only been two day since mama went missing from..._transporting_ somewhere. Two days my bum. I'm seven and a half people! Seven. And. A _half! _Why is my life so...so...so _rubbish?_ One, we lived in a tiny little council house. Two, we were home-schooled. Three, Aphrodite got hit by a car. And died. Four, we end up here. on this thing. With Aliens. GAH!

Rigt now, I'm in this silver room that has a double bed, a sofa, a couple of chairs, a table and this weird laptop thing. Oh, and there's a hole in the wall. Just like the show, but...smaller. Okay, this is boring. Mum went off with Miss-Priss, and Daddy-no-dad after they dropped me off here. I am no way staying here. I slide off of the bed, and walk over to the doors, and press this button with a weird sign on it. The doors open as soon as I touch it.

I poke my head out, and look both ways. There's only a couple of people walking about. One give's me a weird look, and I throw him a dirty look back. Hey, I'm not the one who's wearing a jumsuit. Yes. A _jumpsuit._ Soooo last year. Or 2008... Anyway. Doing my best "I'M INNOCENT!" face, I walk across the carpeted corridor, and fiddle with the little thing Miss-Priss gave me. Yes. I am sticking with Miss-Priss.

I see a flash of blue and red. Was that..? No way. There couldn't be any other kids on here. Could there? I quickly follow the ginder hair, and see a girl - younger than me! - about to turn a corner. "Hey! Wait!" I shout, and the girl with the long, red hair turns. She's wearing a little blue dress and red tights, with black shoes. Yack. But still, another kid! But...her forehead! I only see it as I stop infront of her. Three little spikes potrude from her forehead. It should have freaked me out I guess, but with all the weird things that have happened today, it doesn't. "Hi!"

"Hi," She smiles at me."Who are you?"

Huh, I guess not everyone know's about me then,"I'm Amy. My mum's El - "I instantly backtrack."Seven. I've only just got on board."

"Oh, okay! I'm Naomi, my mum's one of the engineers. You want to play with me?"

"Sure!" And she leads me along the halls, to a room with loads and loads of tables. Kind of like a cafeteria. We sit at the table nearest to the door, and just...talk.

~VOYAGER~VOYAGER~VOYAGER~

The stupid conference had ended just a minute ago. Right now, he thought about how horrible Janeway had been to Seven. After all she'd been through. Ending up in a place completely alien to her, in a timeline she wasn't from, then finding out she was pregnant. She'd said that she had to make fake doccuments, live in a small, two bedroomed house that was near falling apart, and teach her daughters out of school. Seven had said Aphrodite had died on her seventh birthday. She had been in the park with Amelie -Amy rather - and Seven, and a car had drove straight to where they were. She nearly caught Aphrodite, but the car hit her side, then landed atop of Aphrodite.

It hurt that he knew that that little girl had been his daughter. He ran his hand through his hair.

Chakotay walked into the Mess Hall and saw Amelie, or Amy as she had so memorably pointed out she liked to be called, sitting at the table nearest the doorway talking quietly to Naomi. Nervously he approached the table, Amy's dark eyes, his eyes, flickered to him to a millisecond before once again peering through her thick blonde hair back at Naomi. Obviously this was the only acknowledgement he was going to get. "Hey..." he began.

"Commander!" Naomi smiled. "This is Amy"

"I know Naomi. Do you think you could, er, give us abit of space?" Chakotay asked her kindly, as Neelix came up to him.

"Um, okay. I'll go see if Mum want's to play Kadiskot." And with that, she skipped out of the Mess Hall.

"Drink's anyone?"Neelix asked cheerily.  
"Ummm...just a tea please Neelix." Chakotay replied, still looking at Amy.

"Coming right up!" Neelix immediately bounced off into the galley, leaving them almost entirely alone.

Deciding to bite the bullet, Chakotay slid onto the bench across from Amy, who was glaring at him. "So, Seven...your mum I mean, told you about me?"

Amy frowned under her fringe, studying him skeptically. "Yes."

Chakotay fought an inward sigh, like mother like daughter, no perhaps that wasn't fair, Seven was almost unrecognisable but after eight years and a horrific death of a child, who wouldn't? "Did she tell you...the truth of the situation?" he asked cautiously.

Amy's eyes flared. "My mum doesn't lie to me!"

Chakotay gulped and backtracked. "I know that. She's a very honest person."

This seemed to mollify the girl a little but she remained silent for a minute, legs swinging under the table. With a sigh she spoke again, "Mama always said some bad aliens, the Hirogen, made you and her think you were a married couple who wanted kids, then when they let you go you forgot and then she went back in time and had me and...Aphrodite..." Amy visibly gulped, her brown eyes swimming for a moment.

Chakotay automatically reached for her, "Listen to me. I'm so...sorry about Aphrodite..."

Amy flinched and drew back. "Don't talk about her! She's gone! SHE was always the one who wanted to know about you, I never did! Leave me and mama alone!"

Chakotay lifted his hands in the air. "Okay, I will. If that's what you want.."

Amy seemed to reassess him, her anger leaving her as the threat receded. Suddenly she asked aburptly, "Is the Captain your girlfriend?"

Chakotay almost choked on his tea. "What? No! Did your mother tell you that?"

"How would mum know? It's good that she's not, I don't like her, she's mean."

"Amy, she's not mean, just shocked..."

Amy shrugged, "I don't care." She fiddled with her comm badge. "Mum...Mum..." Her voice was fearful.

Chakotay tapped his own comm badge. "Seven, Amy wants you." He then handed it to Amy.

"What is it sweetie?" Seven asked gently.

"Can you come get me mum? I'm in the...Mess Hall."

"Of course I will baby. Wait there."

"Okay." Amy carefully handed Chakotay back his badge. "Thank you." she mumbled.

He gave her a weak smile. "Anytime." She nodded hastily and headed to the door where Seven had just apppeared. He watched in silence as the pair hugged.

"Thank you for telling me Commander." Seven smiled at Chakotay, but it was a nervous smile. "I'm afraid all of this, is...hard to take in. For both of us." She absently stroked Amy's long hair as she spoke to Chakotaty.

"Mum, can we go?" Amy muttered into Seven's black top.

"Sure. Come on, I'll take you to our new quarters." Amy pulled back and held onto her mum's hand tightly. Seven thew Chakotay an apologetic look, then hand-in-hand, she and Amy walked out of the mess hall.

"What's wrong honey?" Seven asked her daughter with concern.

Amy fiddled with the strings on her hoodie. She'd refused to wear the same kinds of thing's Naomi did. "Nothing...just...everything is so weird here. And creepy. There's no plants or pictures or anything." she sighed.

Seven smiled, "How about I take you to the holodeck? They can create simulations, and you can touch, smell, even taste everything. It's amazing compared to a tv."

Amy nibbled on her bottom lip for a second, then smiled up at her mum, "Sure."

Seven's smile widened, "Let's go then!" She led Amy through a couple of corridors, then stopped infront of yet another silvery door. Amy didn't know how anyone could tell one from the other! They stepped through into the holodeck, and walked to the small console in the middle of the room."Where would you like to be honey?"

Amy looked at her skeptically, then said with obvious doubt in her voice,"A forest. With tree's I can actually climb. Not like those ones in parks. A real one." she watched as Seven nodded, and tapped the screen, and all of a sudden, they were surrounded by so, so many trees, all of which had low branches which looked easy to climb. "Oh my..." She stepped forward, and felt the leaves beneath her shoes, heard them crunch. Amy reached out one tan hand, and touched the bark of the nearest tree to her. She looked up and saw the brilliant blue of the sky, laced with white mist. She heard a bird caw.

Seven smiled at her handiwork, and stared lovingly at Amelie. How she wished her poor little Aphrodite could be here too. She would have adored it. But for now, she would enjoy watching her other daughter have fun as she climbed the tree's.

**A/N : Again I must thank scifiromance for her splendiforous work on this chapter with me =D R&R PLEASE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A neeeeeew chapteeeeer! Thanks again to all my fabutatious reviewers! You are my LIFE! Thank you to scifiromance who wrote the after-funeral scene, I heart you!**

Chakotay closes his eyes, and chants the words of his tribe. He starts his vision quest. "Daddy?" a girl's voice says behind him. He instantly thinks it is Amy, and turns, expecting to see her"Amy, what are you..." His words are left hanging, as instead of Amy,he see's a girl with glossy, black hair down to her hips, and deep blue eyes, about six or seven, in a deep purple dress. Her voice echo's eerily, but Chakotay can tell whom she is.

"Aphrodite?" He whispers.

She smiles lightly,"Yep. So mama and Amy-Boo are here then?" Her eye's are all-knowing. As if you asked her anything, she'd know the answer.

"Yes. Amy and Sev...your mum," he choked slightly over the word, still uncertain as to call Seven a mother, even if she acted truly like one, "are here..."

Aphodite look's funnily at him, "What's wrong daddy?" Chakotay rubs his hands over his face, and Aphrodite crouches next to him, mist swirling around her.

"You...Honey, you died."

"I know," she smiled lightly at him."I've always known that I would not have a long life. But this life is much longer, and so much more interesting. Though I miss my mama and Amy so much." Her eyes start to look faraway, then she whispers in a silk voice, "I can show you...if you like?"

"Show me what, Aphrodite?"

"Rowe, please. Aphrodite annoys me. And I mean, the day I died. That's what you wanted to know about. So I'll show you." Then she touched his shoulder with her misty aura, and the scene around them changed...like a holodeck, but more fuzzy around the edges.

_A blonde woman, wearing flip-flops and a long, white summer dress, sat on a blanket which had a basket on it, and two dolls. Almost identical, but one had white hair, and the other had black hair. She was watching two young girls, playing on the monkey-bars that were situated in the middle of the park they were in. "Where are we?" Chakotay asked the little girl who was standing next to him on the shockingly soft grass._

_"At the park. It's called Ekkie park, in this place called Eyres Monsell in Leicester. England if you're wondering." Rowe pointed to the memory version of herself and her sister,"It's our birthday. Mama got us matching doll's, and new dresses. She wore the dress that we always liked so much. She couldn't wear it after that. It wasn't white anymore." Her eyes became distant again as she watched the scene unfold._

_Chakotay watched as Amy came over and picked up the white-haired doll, hugging Seven, and running back to Rowe, who was now on a wide, round swing, laughing for all she was worth. "Amy-boo, maybe we can make fairy-cakes when we go home! Mum would surely let us today," Rowe grinned at her twin. _

_"Maybe," Amy giggled with her sister._

_A revving noise brought the memory twins' plus Chakotay's eyes to the opposite direction of which they were seeing things. A car, a dusty old banger, decrepid to the brink of falling apart, was driving at full speed towards the monkey-bars where the twins where._

_The crash played in silence, but he was sure that it had really been as loud as a comet hitting the ship."No!" Seven cried, running towards her little girl who hadn't made it. Amy had ran at the first sight of the car, but Rowe was slower, only just swinging her legs off of the top bar when Amy was starting to run to Seven. The car hit her barely a second later. Seven screamed again, then ran to her daughter, who was lying in a pool of blood._

_"Rowe...Rowe baby...baby wake up...please!" Seven picked up Aphrodite, and rested her body on her lap. Rowe's eyes flickered for a second, then opened slightly._

_"Mama...mama, it..hurts..."Rowe took in a sharp breath,"Mama...I lo..love you...I..." the breath left the small body of Rowe, and her eyes closed peacefully. She had just died. _

_He hadn't realized that Rowe had disappeared, but when he looked around for the spirit of his dead daughter, she was gone. _

_He wasn't sure if it was because the quest was moving on or because he was crying but the next thing he was aware of was standing in Seven's living room, now overwhelmed with flowers but darkened by drawn curtains. The now familiar fearful tightening in his gut returned as he took it all in. "Rowe?" He called out for his daughter and sprit guide.  
She appeared spontaneously at his side, her complexion even paler and more pensive than before. "I'm here Daddy." She assured him quietly.  
"Where...when are we?" He asked her apprehensively.  
She released a deep sigh. "Just after my funeral. Just watch please Dad..." Her voice became tearful, "I'll...I'll come back later." With that she was gone but he now saw Seven and Amy enter, both in black dresses, their faces tortured, tear stained and desolate.  
Seven's hand tightened around Amy's, who seemed to cower behind her, tears still flowing down her young face. Seven looked down at her, "At least it's over with, my love." Her voice was hoarse and broken as she impulsively hugged the child close before rising and heading into the small kitchen. "Do you want something to eat baby?" Chakotay wanted to reach out for her, her facade of strength was so fragile. Amy shook her head without speaking. "Amy, pleasetalk...I miss your voice..." Seven pleaded, her voice cracking with suppressed tears.  
Amy seemed to ponder this for a moment before speaking, her voice husky with disuse, "Mama, it's never going to be the same... Aphrodite's dead! I HATE this! Why, why...did that man have to run her over... She's better than me, I should've..." Seven ran to her and scooped her up before collapsing onto the couch where Amy pressed her face into her mother's neck and howled. Seven was crying profusely now in obvious agony but desperate to comfort her remaining daughter. "Aphrodite loved you...loved us so much...I'm so glad I still have you...my darling..."  
Chakotay watched all this, now understanding why Aphrodite had not stayed with him, it would hurt the poor child too much... Eventually Amy had cried herself unconscious and a wobbly Seven carried her gently upstairs and laid her on the bed, tucking her up and stroking her hair, until her eyes fell on the unused bed, Aphrodite things still laying untouched and something in her seemed to break, a choked moan left her throat and she bolted the room, fleeing to the tiny bathroom where she sank to her knees and was sick, crying and moaning in agony as she did so. "Why couldn't I...save you...my baby I'm sorry..." She cried out, muffling her screams of grief with a towel. Chakotay, unable to take it anymore touched her, his hand passing through her shuddering shoulder but she seemed to stop suddenly, standing up on weak legs and walking mechanically to the bathroom cabinet, pulling out what Chakotay recognised as a tricorder and a comm badge, holding them in shaking hands. "What good did these do...except tell me my baby is dead..." She hissed. "Don't dare take me back there now, not after this, not when I'll always wish...you...did it  
earlier... Don't disrupt my life anymore!" She threw the useless technology violently to the floor, seeming to take satisfaction from the way they sparked then died.  
Chakotay rubbed his eyes and found himself in Seven's bedroom, where she lay curled up in a ball crying, still in her black dress though it was now soaked and crumpled. Suddenly a small figure appeared in the doorway, "Mama?" She asked.  
"Aphro..." Seven started, her voice suddenly injected with hope but both she and Chakotay realised at the same moment that it was Amy who stood there and after Seven jolted as if she'd been kicked she opened her arms up. "Amelie. My Amelie..." She choked out, Amy ran to her and Seven kissed her repeatedly, desperately, "My baby...I'm sorry..." Chakotay knew that in her mind she was speaking to Aphrodite, who was once again at his side, crying as much as her mother and sister.  
"Mama, Amy, I'm sorry!" She whispered. Chakotay heard her and pulled her close into a hug, she felt real here, while Seven and Amy seemed to be the ghosts._

Chakotay opened his eyes. "I'm so...sorry. I shouldn't have made you go through that."

Rowe smiled,"It's okay daddy. At least they're okay now."

A sobbing sound was coming from across the hallway, and Chakotay realised it was Seven. He looked at Rowe, "Go on...she needs you. My mama always needs someone, she just never admits it." Rowe started to fade.

Chakotay smiled sadly at her fading image, then stood up and walked to his quaters doors, and then to Seven and Amy's. Hr pressed the doorbell, and when the door opened, a dishevelled and puffy-eyed Seven stood there, wearing typical human pyjama's.

"C-commander Chakotay?" she asked, tears still streaming from her eyes, but without her consent. Chakotay didn't reply, just enveloped her in his arms, and pulled her close. She began to sob into his top, and wrapped her own arms around him. Chakotay muttered little comforting words until she dimmed down, and fell asleep.

**A/N: sooooo, how'd you like it? Was is good, bad or awful? Please review! It's just one..little..itty..bitty..button. Right there. Underneath the sentence. XxXxX**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, C/7 lovers, I really have a reason to not update faster this time! Our computer went **_**KABLOOM**_** aaaaaand we had to get laptops. Mine didn't get internet on it until Saturday, so BLAME CURRY'S! Oh, and have fun doing it!**

Amy woke up with a sense of unknowing. As if she should know something, but didn't. She opened her eyes to a completely alien room, and started to breath faster, before all the memories came back.

She was on Voyager. She was on Voyager, with her mama, with_ aliens_, and her…dad.

She hugged her Cinderella pyjama top close to her, and silently slipped out of the bed she was sharing with Seven. There was a laptop-like device on the glass table, and Amy thought that maybe she could find out something about Georgia through it. Naomi _had _said that they could tell you things about history.

'Georgia Faye Kilarsara' she typed into the database. Only one result came up.

_Maiden name: Georgia Faye Kilarsara._

_Married name: Georgia Faye Hansen._

_Married to: Mackenzie Hansen._

_Offspring:_

_Amelie May Hansen_

_Samuel Oliver Hansen_

_Magnus Jay Hansen_

_Aphrodite Ann Hansen_

_Lalita Sasha Hansen_

_DOB: 27__th__ July 2003_

_DOD: 11__th__ May 2087_

_Bio: Georgia Faye Hansen was born in England, in a city called Leicestershire. She lived with her mother(Ella-may Kilarsara) and father(Justin Lowe), and younger brother(Adam Kilarsara) until she was four years old, when Justin left the home to live with his wife(Melanoma Lowe)._

_When Georgia was six years old, one of her best friends (Aphrodite Harrison) died in a hit and run. Only six months later, Aphrodite's sister and mother (Amelie Harrison and Ellie Harrison) went missing. Georgia became one of the main investigators in their disappearance, but never found them. It was presumed that in 2029 that the mother and child had died._

_Following the main investigation that overruled most of her childhood and twelve of her adult years, Georgia became one of the most renowned Crime Scene Investigators in all of England._

_When Georgia was twenty-four years old, she had her first daughter(Amelie May Hansen) with her partner Mackenzie Hansen. Only two years after, she had her first son(Samuel Oliver Hansen). Four months following the birth of her son, she and Mackenzie got married. One year following, she had a second son whom she named Magnus Jay Hansen. Two years after, she had twins girls, named Aphrodite Ann Hansen and Lalita Sasha Hansen._

_At thirty-nine years of age, she had her first grandchildren from her first daughter. Mackenzie Joshua Hansen and Ellie Ann Hansen. Amelie – Georgia's first child – had her twin children at the age of fifteen years old with Marcus Carson._

_Georgia Faye Hansen died in her sleep at the age of eighty-three, two years after the death of her husband. She died with thirteen grandchildren, twenty-one great-grandchildren, and one great-great-grandchild._

Amy felt tears falling down her cheeks. Georgia was dead, whichever way she looked at it. She was also her ancestor. Wow that was confusing! Her best mate was her great-great-something-grandma.

"Amy?" Seven's voice carried through the room to Amy's ears. She turned her face to the bed.

"Over here mum."

Seven sat up in the bed, her hair falling down, brushing the sheet with the ends. She smiled at Amy, the thoughts of last night making her happy. Maybe Chakotay liked her… "Hey baby. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just a bit weirded out that's all." Amy replied, her eyes turning back to the screen. She clicked on the words "OFFICIAL PHOTOGRAPH" and a picture of a pretty young woman appeared on the screen. She had dark mahogany hair, creamy, unlined skin, and deep blue eyes.

In many ways she looked like the Georgia Amelie had known and loved, but in the photo, she looked a lot more like her mum, Ella-may.

Seven looked at Amy sympathetically, "What you looking at babe?" she asked, coming over to sit next to Amy on the floor. Then she seen the screen. "Georgia?" she asked.

Amy nodded, and tilted her head sideways, "Your…_real_ name, is Hansen right Mama?"

Seven scratched her neck at the question, "Um, yes. Why?"

"Well, Georgia married a Hansen. Then they had a load of kids, two named after me and Rowe! Together, they had thirteen kids, and two of them named _their_ kids after us!" Amy read the information off of the 'Hansen Family Tree' from the 2000's.

"That's a lo-" Seven stopped midsentence when the doorbell went off. She brushed a hand over Amy's head, the stood up and walked over to the door and pressed the button to open it. "Captain!" she exclaimed when she saw Kathryn Janeway standing in the doorway.

_Oh god…_ thought Amy. It was miss-priss.

"Good morning Seven. Can I come inside?" Janeway asked.

"Oh, sure!" Seven stepped aside, and Janeway walked in. "We haven't had a chance to decorate anything yet, but I was thinking that maybe me and Amy could do it later today. After breakfast maybe?" Seven shrugged, then sat next to Janeway on the sofa.

"Sure, I don't mind Seven." Amy flinched at the word, but Janeway ignored it. "I was wondering if you and Amy wanted to join myself and Chakotay for dinner later. 1800 hours?"

Seven's eyes widened, as did Amy's, "Captain, as much as I'd like to, I think that would be really awkward…"

"Nonsense, you and Chakotay need to chat, get together, talk about your life on Earth and Amy. And surely you want Amy to have a good Relationship with her father?"

Amy snorted, then looked innocently away as Janeway glared at her, "Where's the food on this thing? I want some rice crispies." She crossed her arms and leant back into the unoccupied part of the sofa.

"Go over to the hole in the wall, and ask it for what you want. It should give it to you honey." Seven said, pointing to the replicator in the wall.

Amy stood up and went to the replicator and, feeling really stupid, said, "A bowl of rice crispies please."

"I really don't know Captain…it would just be_ so_ uncomfortable…"

"Oh my _God_!" exclaimed Amy when a glass bowl materialized in the replicator. "Oh, and mum, you weren't _that_ uncomfortable last night, crying in his arms at God-knows what hour." She brought the bowl back to the table with her, and began to mess with the laptop, "Hey, does this thing have internet?" she asked Janeway, who in turn, just stared at her. "What?"

"Er-no. Sorry Amy." Janeway replied, then turned back to Seven, "Chakotay was with you last night?"

"Damn."

Seven ignored her daughter's foul-mouthedness, and nodded at Kathryn., "That's why it would be more so embarrassing."

Kathryn sighed, "Look, Seven, do I have to make it an ord-"

"Fine, we'll come." Said Amy cheerily. Both adults heads snapped round to her. "I mean, if Naomi can come, then I'm all for it. Besides, "She grinned at the women, "She said she wanted to be the Captain's assistant didn't she?"

_Oh you are so dead young Lady…_ thought Seven. This was _not_ how she was planning to spend the evening.

=A=

"Amelie B'Lanna Harrison!" Shrieked Seven as soon as she was sure that the Captain was off of the deck.

"What?" Amelie asked innocently.

"You just told the Captain that we'd go to dinner with her tonight!"

Amy raised an eyebrow, "So?"

Seven's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets, "So? _So?_ So, I didn't want to go! And I God-damn didn't want _you_ going! And now, you've even got Naomi involved, and I just do _not_ need this right now!"

Amy's eyes flared, "Oh, and you think you've got a lot on _your_ plate? Think about me! I've just found out that my dad's from the other side of the galaxy and three-hundred and something years from where I grew up! I'm on a spaceship in the middle of – you guessed it – _space!_ There are machines that make the stuff on T.V look like drawings on paper, and make food come out of nowhere! My best friend and twin sister are _dead!_" she screamed, not even glancing at the people who were looking in through the door, just staring at her mother in hatred, "I wish I had died instead of Rowe! She'd have _liked_ it here!" She took a last glance at her mother's tear-stained face, and turned to the doorway.

Then she ran. She ran through the people in the doorway, ran down the hallway deck, and through a doorway. Everything was going wrong. Maybe it was all a dream? She was dreaming about what her mama always told her stories about. That had to be it. It_ had_ to be!

Amy didn't even care about where she was, it was all just a dream after all, and sat down cross-legged on the floor where she was, gathering her head in her hands. "Lies.…lies….lies.…" she kept whispering to herself.

Seven rubbed her hands over her face, then glared at the crewmembers who still filled the space between the doors. She put on her best stoic voice, and said harshly, "Go away. Get away. Now!"

The crewmember's needn't be told twice, and instantly ushered themselves away and made themselves busy. The doors closed, and Seven sat down on the edge of the bed, and clawed her finger nails into her skull. How could she have just let that happen? Of course she knew that Amy had a lot to deal with, but so did she. Her feelings for Chakotay were so jumbled, but she was sure that she…liked him.

It wasn't even the first time that she'd had a crush on someone! Back on Earth, she'd dated a man for two and a half years. The girls were just over three when they broke up. They got engaged when the twins were two-and-a-half. They would've got married too, if it wasn't for the fact that he was a man-whore and had been cheating on her for three months.

She cut herself off from men at that point.

"Computer, locate Amelie B'Lanna Kotay."

"Amelie B'Lanna Kotay is in Cargo Bay two." Replied the stoic voice of the ship's computer.

"Thanks…" Seven stood up to go to the door before realizing she was still in her silk night gown. She walked to the replicator, "Computer, one pair of plain black jeans and a light blue top." She didn't need to ask for shoes. She still had her converse.

The clothes materialized almost instantly, and she quickly put them plus the converse on, and left for Cargo Bay two.

"Amy? Amy are you in here honey?" she asked the seemingly empty cargo bay. Maybe she's moved? Seven thought, then asked the computer again where Amy was.

"Amelie B'Lanna Kotay is in Cargo Bay two." The computer replied with the same answer as before.

Seven sighed silently, then started to look around the room. "Amy? Please answer me babe. I'm not angry at you." She looked at the end of the regeneration alcoves, and flinched at how she used to need them, before seeing Amy.

She was clutching her head with her hands and rocking back and forth, her fringe brushing against her eyes, and her Cinderella pyjama's falling loosely around herself. Seven kneeled down next to Amy, and pulled her into a tight hug. She felt Amy's small arms wrap around her waist, and burying her head under her chin, crying.

"Shh, mama's here. Mama's always here baby. Shh," Seven cooed Amy.

"Is this a dream Mama?" Seven heard Amy whisper shakily.

Seven chuckled, "I don't know honey. It could be…"she pulled Amy slightly away from her, "Come on, we should go and get dressed. Well…you should anyway." Both she and Amy laughed a little at that. Seven held her hand out to Amy, and her daughter took her hand gladly.

**A/N: So, can you please tell me what you think? It's only a button. Right there. Below these words. Yes, the little review button you can see so clearly. Please :3 Reviews are my alcohol!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kathryn set up the last part of the dining table in her quarters. As much as Amelie had wanted to have Naomi come to dinner with them, this would mainly be a family ordeal. The funniest thing to her was the fact that Chakotay didn't even know his daughter and Seven were coming!

She chuckled to herself. This was the perfect time to prove that Seven wasn't right for him. Even if she had given birth his children.

"Mum, does she want us to be dressed all classy or normal?" Amy asked her mother, whilst debating what to wear for dinner.

"She probably wants us to dress up, but I'm not going to bother really. Just these jeans and a nice top. _ You_ however, you're going to wear a nice dress. How about an 'Emily Strange' dress? You like those." Seven replied.

Amy nodded, and sat down in her jeans and crop top, and watched her mum set to work on a dress. "Mum?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that Chakotay'll be there?"

"Amy-boo, we've talked about this. You call him 'dad' or 'papa' or…something dad-related." Seven sighed, then picked up the newly replicated dress, and handed it to Amy, who went into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Yeah but, I don't really _want _to call him 'dad'. I've only just met him remember?" Amy came back out, dressed in a little black dress that had 'Emily Strange' written all over it in white ink. "This okay?"

"You look lovely Amy. And I know you've only known him one day, but still. You'll have to learn sooner or later won't you?"

Amy sighed, "It's just…I've never had a dad, well, besides Dallas. But I was three, so I can be forgiven about _that._ Anyway, you didn't answer the question."

"He'll probably be there. From what B'Lanna used to tell me, he'd go for dinner with her once a week or two weeks." Seven replied warily.

"B'Lanna? Isn't she that woman with the funny forehead?" Amelie asked, her brows furrowing.

Seven laughed, "She hasn't got a funny forehead babe. Her mum was a Klingon, a very violent race if I can even say that considering my time with the Borg, and her dad was a human. Her forehead ridges are part of what she got from her mother, as well as a third lung." She turned her head, took one glance at her daughter's expression, and burst out laughing again.

"But…that's my middle name!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. And that's because B'Lanna was my, in all honesty, my best friend here."

"But what about that Naomi girl? That was Rowe's middle name, and she's younger than me!" Amy took Seven's hand, and they exited the room to go to the dinner.

"Well, Naomi was nice to me, and if I had to name a second best friend, she'd be that. Naomi always wanted me to play a game called Kadiskot with her, and it taught me to be human again. Well, partially. Having you and Rowe taught me to be properly human." Seven replied truthfully, thanking Naomi silently for helping her deal with children.

"Oh…okay then."

Seven smiled, then nerves took over again, and the smile disappeared as she led Amy to the Captains quarters.

She rang the bell, and walked in when Janeway's voice said came through, saying they could. Amy and Seven stepped through the doorway, and saw Janeway and Chakotay already sitting down at the table next to eachother.

"Hi," said Amy, with a thin smile, and walked forward with Seven. Seven just raised her hand in a gesture. Amy cocked her head at her father's confused expression. "What's up?"

"Uh, nothing. Nothing Amy. You look lovely by the way." Chakotay said, not really sure of what else to say. He glared at Janeway, who avoided his eyes at all cost. Seven sat across from Chakotay, and Amy sat in front of Janeway.

"So…what's to eat?" Amy asked Janeway who smiled…._weirdly_ at her.

"Well, I thought you might be more comfortable with something you're used to, so we're having Chinese. A delicacy in the 21st century was it not?"

Amy and Seven exchange glances, "It is nice. My favourite food, but not special. We had it once a month, didn't we mum?" Amy said, knowing this would pull Janeway down a peg from her high horse.

"Yeah. I was going to go and get some the night you brought us back, but…well….you brought us back and really, it is hardly a delicacy. If you wanted a delicacy, you could've done Calamari or fish eggs ." Seven chimed in, agreeing with her daughters attempt to stop Janeway being so high and mighty.

"Oh, well. It's a good thing I chose this then isn't it?" Janeway asked in a slightly weakened voice, thinking _fish eggs?_

Seven smiled, and nodded, as did Amy.

Chakotay laughed under his breath at the scene. It was clear to him that the mother and daughter didn't like Janeway much. To be honest, if his memory served him correctly, Seven was always agitated by the Great Captains presence.

"So Seven, Amy, how have you been?" he asked the two opposite from him, and let his eyes run over Seven's body. She had her hair down, hanging to the middle of her back, but pulled back slightly with a black headband, a black silky top, and jeans. He knew that given the opportunity, Janeway would ban the clothes.

"It's been…weird." Said Amy, locking her hands together under the table, and leaning her head on her mum's shoulder.

Seven put her arm around Amelie's shoulders, "It's been odd I suppose. I was so used to the idea that I'd never come back to Voyager, that coming back has been really hard. But thank you for asking Chakotay."

"Think nothing of it." Chakotay smiled at her, and she blushed and turned her face to kiss Amy's head.

"Have you decorated your quarters yet?" Janeway asked lightly, as she sat down and put a plate of food in front of each person.

"A bit, we were able to salvage some family photographs from when we were on Earth, and I've replicated a few to put up on the walls." Seven replied to her peer, and began on her food.

Janeway nodded, and Chakotay continued to stare. Amy on the other hand was looking out of the window at the bright stars the ship was passing. They were so beautiful to her, and she couldn't help but think about how much Rowe would have loved it here.

"Mama, do you think Rowe's okay in heaven?" She asked suddenly.

"Of course she is Amy. Heaven's a perfect place. Even more perfect than the TARDIS." Seven replied, and touched Amy's nose with her finger, making her laugh.

Kathryn couldn't think of anything that would really make the situation bad for them and good for her, so just sat in her seat, and sulked.

**A/N: Sooo…whatcha think? Please review ;3 Ima give you cybercookies! :D Thanks for reading **** x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for all of my lovely reviews, I heart you! Also, this story won't follow the same plot-line as the actual series, and there will be a few twists and turns here and there**** to keep you happy **

Amy's long, golden hair, flowed over her shoulders as she succumbed to sleep. It was past nine now, and Amy had been getting wearier and wearier, eventually dropping her head back against her mum's shoulder and closing her eyes. The three adult's continued talking as the child slept lightly.

"How come the girl's never went to public school?" Asked Janeway in an interested voice. The dinner had finished a while ago, and now they washed their mouths out with white wine, "As far as I know, it was compulsory wasn't it? Back then?"

Seven put her glass on the table, "Well, no. It wasn't _compulsory_, it was just recommended. The girls did go to nursery, but I thought it much easier to school them myself. Any work they did had to be sent to the school board, but overall, their learning was twice as fast as children in public school." Seven glanced down at her sleeping daughter, and smirked, "I had better get her to bed Captain. Thank you for the evening," she smiled good-heartedly, and slid her arms underneath Amy, and lifted her to her chest.

"Of course. Oh, Seven. Do you think you would be able to come to astrometrics tomorrow? There's a plasma storm four light years away, and I want to make sure that it won't harm the ship." Janeway asked lightly.

"Sure thing, Captain." Seven smiled, and started walking away again, "Goodnight Captain, Chakotay."

"Goodnight." Chakotay said, then turned to Janeway, "I should probably turn in for the night as well Kathryn." He stood up in his seat and started walking away, "Night," he smiled at Janeway, then walked out, leaving an alone, and slightly bemused Captain.

"Hey, wait up Seven!" he called out to the disappearing figure in front of him.

Seven looked back, and blushed slightly as she seen Chakotay walk up to her.

"Hey, um, do you want me to hold her?"

Seven flustered for a moment, something that Chakotay was shocked to see, "Uh, sure…" Seven tried to hand Amy over without dislodging her, and only gaining a murmur from her as she was transferred. It was only now, when she wore no high-heels, and instead, her navy pumps, that she noticed that she was nearly five inches shorter than Chakotay. "So…you seemed kind of shocked to see me and Amy at the dinner."

Chakotay laughed slightly, "Well, I didn't know you'd be there. I was meant to be talking with Kathryn about the plasma storm."

A crease appeared in between Seven's brows, and she muttered a small, "Oh."

The silver walls seemed to be very long suddenly, as the small, oddly assembled, and broken family walked down the inside of them. Chakotay decides to break the silence, "I… I'm sorry. About Aphrodite. I know she must have meant as much to you as Amy does."

Seven smiled faintly, sadly, "Yes, yes she did. Thank you, Chakotay." She wrapped her arms around her waist, "It was so hard when she...when she fell asleep. I couldn't sleep for weeks…had nightmares about the car driver coming back for Amelie every time I slipped into sleep…Once I even barricaded myself into my bedroom…I only came out because of Amelie crying against the door." She blinked away the tears that and gathered in her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Why did she have to be hit? Why couldn't it have been in _this_ century? When she could have been saved?"

Chakotay stayed silent for the most part. As far as he could tell, she hadn't spoken to anybody about her feelings over her daughter's death. He watched as she wiped furiously at her eyes, trying to stop the salty tears. They reached the turbo lift, and slipped inside. Seven pressed the button for their deck, seeing as Chakotay's hands were full at that particular moment. "Seven-"

She held up a hand to stop him talking, "No…no, it's fine. I know if you had been there you would have done everything possible." She smiled briefly, "Not because she i…was your daughter; but because you are that person."

The doors slid open, and they stepped over the threshold in sync. He smiled at her, and she felt her cheeks burning lightly again. When the noise of Seven and Amy's quarter doors opening sounded, Amy jumped in fright, and tightened her arms around her father's neck, her eyes wide, before remembering, and relaxing slightly.

"Mama?" she asked quietly.

"Yes honey?"

"Can I go to bed please?"

Seven smiled fondly at her daughter, "Of course."

"Toda, mama."

Chakotay looked at Seven quizzingly, "Toda?"

Seven put a finger to her lips, and beckoned Chakotay to follow her to the bed. He softly undid Amy's hands, which were still clutching together around his neck, and laid her in the double bed. Seven whispered to him, "It is Hebrew, for thank you. Georgia's mother was Israeli, and taught the girls some words and phrases."

"Ah..but, isn't Hebrew a dead language?"

Seven walked to the sofa, and sat in it with a sigh. Her muscles seemed to aching for some reason, "In this century it is. But in the twenty-first century, almost half of Israel spoke the language."

Chakotay sat down next to her, and raised his eyebrows at her, "Really?"

"Really." Seven smiled at him, and then said, "Do you want a drink?"

Chakotay returned the smile, and nodded, "Tea please, no sugar. Thanks."

Seven silently replicated the tea, plus her own choice of pure apple juice, and put them on the table. "I never got the chance to ask, how have things been?"

"Oh, you know, same old." He remained stoic for a moment, then laughed lightly, "No, looking for you, and trying _not_ to make the ship move. We were dead in space for the time you were gone, plus another hour until B'Lanna knew we could start up again." He looked in her eyes, "I guess I don't really need to ask how you've been, you've told the story twice."

"Not the whole story. It's easier just to give a roundabout explanation than to tell the whole thing."

Chakotay's eyebrows furrowed a moment, "So what did you miss out?"

A blush appeared on her pale cheeks, and she laughed inwardly, "Oh jeez. You seriously want to know?"

"Yes. I really do."

Seven bit her bottom lip, and sighed, "When the girls were three months old, I met a man called Dallas. He was nice, and we became quite good friends. He would come over a lot, help me with the girls… when he got evicted from his flat, I put him up." Seven paused, and rubbed her eyes. These were memories she would have preferred to leave alone, but her and her big mouth _had_ to say that there was more to her…_story._

"We entered into an intimate relationship not long after, and a year later, I had found out that I was pregnant."

"Oh God…" Chakotay whispered to himself, careful not to let Seven hear him.

"At sixteen weeks I…lost the baby." She took a shuddering breath, before continuing, "I cried for so long, but I had my girls to take care of. They were only a year and ten months… talking and running and…everything. I couldn't expect Dallas to care for them on his own."

Chakotay stayed silent. He knew that Seven was in her memories, and to disrupt that would be horrible to her.

"Rowe and Amy called him 'daddy' from when they were only seven months old. Such quick learners they were, walking at ten months, running at eleven. I had the perfect little family, even if they weren't his. We were even going to get married, and try again for a baby…until I found him with another woman, two weeks before the wedding. I broke things off instantly, I couldn't have my loves around him after that." Seven's eyes were slightly glazed over. She blinked. "Amy and Rowe were three years old when this happened, and I've tried my _damn hardest_ to forget about it…please don't bring it up again."

"I won't. look, Seven, I'm sorry."

"About what?" Seven looked puzzled for a moment.

"About Dallas… and the…" Chakotay trailed off, feeling quite awkward.

"Miscarriage? You can say it Chakotay." She breathed a laugh, then became solemn again, "Thank you." Seven finished her apple juice, then said, "I'm getting some vodka. I'm bored, and very _un_tired. Want some?"

Chakotay looked taken aback. It was one thing to have just been talking about miscarriages with Seven of Nine, but a whole other dimension to be talking about _vodka _with her! "Er…"Before he could say the word, Seven had slammed a glass in front of him, and was swigging the clear liquid out of her own.

This was a night he was sure to never forget.

**A/N: Okay, this went TOTALLY different to how I planned, but who cares? Drunk Seven! :D hehe, I'm eeeevil xD R&R please! 3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, I'm guessing everyone wants some roooomance, eh? Well, you MIGHT be in luck ;) Oh, and where Shiny Toy Guns – Starts With One is first mentioned, I recommend putting it on. It will make the experience about fifty times better overall xD Enjoy!**

Two hours, and two _very _drunk Starfleet officers later, Seven decided to show her drunken crush what type of music she had learned to love back on Earth. They were in Chakotay's quarters at that moment, and had been for the past hour, when their giggling had gotten too loud, and they had nearly woken Amy.

"I'll bet that you've never even _heard_ of this band!" she exclaimed as she got ready to ask the computer to play the song.

"Oh, I dunno…P'raps I have!" Chakotay said defiantly. True, he knew barely any bands besides 'The Flowering Bee' and 'Tinman Timers', but who cared? Well, not him, that was for sure.

"Compu-"Seven hiccupped,"-ter, play 'Shiny Toy Guns-Starts with one'"

The computer beeped, and instantly, the room was filled with blasts of music, and Seven began to sway to it, and sing along to the words.

_Starts with one, I can't feel. It's all in your mind anyway. I can't heal, make me feel this way…_

Dancing to this type of music was a lot easier than dancing to Mozart like the Doctor had been trying to make her do. More free and simple than the horrid stoic, straight back ballroom dancing, that if she tried now Seven just _knew_ she'd nearly break her back.

_Now there's two, I can't see,_ _I've never felt this way, I can't feel, anything anyway.. _

Chakotay watched Seven drowsily. His vision swam with the amount of alcohol in his system, but he could still see Seven, and think she was beautiful. Her hair tumbled down to the middle of her back in loose waves, her blue eyes sparkled in a way most eyes could not, and a pretty smile that was almost exactly the same as their daughter's. She had softness in her face now, after being a single, human parent for nearly eight years(taking away the time with Dallas).

"Come and dance! It's so _boring_ on my own!I'm thirty-two, I need people to dance with me before I – "hiccup "– get embarrassed!"

It wasn't exactly like she could make herself get into a more compromising position than she was, but she managed it, by – astoundingly - making Chakotay do the booty shake next to her.

Seriously.

Booty shaking did not go well with that kind of music. At all.

Seven stared in shock at him, and almost snorted from held back laughter, then just let rip. Chakotay turned to her, "Wha..?" he asked, in complete bafflement. His stopping dancing made him stumble, and have to hold onto Seven to keep up straight.

"You...you…dancing…oh…my…god!" Seven managed to gasp between laughter. She was laughing so hard that tears had appeared in her eyes, but due to her state, that wasn't hard to manage.

"There is noofink wong with my dancin'" Chakotay murmured, and leaned against Seven. When he was drunk, he really didn't care if he was being decent or not, which for Seven was lucky, because she didn't like to be decent either.

Seven pulled him to the sofa, and sat down with him, leaning into him at the same time. She felt nice and floaty, and most of her bad memories had disappeared, leaving mostly happy feelings and letting them be open in the air.

"Believe me, there _so_ is! Doing _that dance_ to_ that song_ is just morally wrong and as far as I'm concerned, it's a breach of security!" She was able to hold in her laughter for a moment, before breaking out in giggles again.

Chakotay stared drowsily at her for a moment, then said, "You're really beautiful when you smile like that, you know that right?"

Seven stopped giggling so much, and stared into his dark eyes with her own blue ones, "Well, nobody has ever told me that my smile is beautiful…. They normally say my eyes or how thin I apparently am. And really, I'm not very skinny at all, considering how tiny a lot of the people on 'Supersize versus Superskinny' are and…" she suddenly realized she was rambling, and paused for a moment, "Thanks." She smiled again.

This time, Chakotay didn't even think. He bent his face down, and pressed his lips against Seven's. Though she was shocked, Seven instantly responded, parting her lips and snaking her arms around his neck and shoulders. She hadn't been kissed in four and a half years, and this felt just so good.

=A=

Seven woke the next morning with weight over her waist, and a hand holding hers. It was an odd feeling, something she had not felt in many years, besides the small arms of her children hugging her.

She opened her sapphire eyes to see an unfamiliar, but obvious Starship room. She sat up slowly, a drummer beating on the inside of her skull, and looked behind her, to see who was with her. Then she gasped.

"Chakotay!" She breathed in shock, as she saw his bare chest, slightly covered with a white sheet. What had happened that night dawned on her, and her eyes became like saucepans, "Oh my God…" She looked down at herself to confirm her thoughts; yes, naked. "Oh God…oh God oh God."

Seven quickly got out of the bed, put on her clothes which were on the end of the bed, and left his quarters. She knew her face looked guilty, and avoided the faces of anyone who looked her way.

When she entered her and Amy's quarters, Amy was still sleeping, her body hidden under the light blue duvet. Seven made her way to Amy, and sat down beside her. "I love you, Amy. So, so much…" she whispered as she stroked her golden hair.

**A/N: ****Wow this was…shitty "/ ****Thanks for reading! Please review 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey y'all! No, I'm not an okie, but I just wanted to say 'y'all' LOL! I'm finally getting somewhere with this fic, and I'm so happy that you've all stood by me, even through my writers blocks and my stuuuuupid real life problems :D Also, I've noticed that I write a lot more in spoken language than in explanatory. Huh. Guess I really AM a freak! :D Yaaaaay!**

Amy looked at the huge screen in Astrometrics with curiosity. It was a mass of black space with tiny white sparkles dotting it, and coloured clouds obscuring the image.

"Mum, what're we doing here?" she asked in wonderment.

"Captain Janeway asked me to check if the plasma storm that we're coming to will harm the ship, that's all." Seven smiled slightly, "And anyway, this is my work station on Voyager."

"Huh." Amy said, unsatisfied. "Can I go and see Naomi?"

"Of course you can babe. I want you in the Mess Hall at twelve for lunch though, okay?"

"'Kay. Thanks mum!" Amy smiled widely, and went in search of Naomi. She looked in the holodeck first – she didn't find Naomi, but was majorly shocked that she could remember her way there – then went to the Mess Hall – still no Naomi, but she got a peach from Neelix – then ended up in the room that she had first opened her eyes in on Voyager.

"Oh, hello Amy!" Naomi chirped happily, as she sat on a chair in front of a weird screen thing with the Doctor.

"Hi Naomi," The blonde smiled in return, "Can...can I come and play with you?"

"Well, I'm in class at the moment, but you can listen with me. It's really interesting!"

"Sure." Amy walked over in her blue hoodie, jeans and trainers, and stood next to Naomi, whilst the Doctor started to ramble again.

"As I was saying, the DNA of a Vulcan is seventeen out of twenty-three alleles identical to a Human's, and twenty-two out of twenty-three alleles identical to a Romulans. All terms and conditions taken into account, they are practically the same species." The Doctor paused, and glanced at Amy, "Sorry Amy. Do you know what a Vulcan or a Romulan is?"

She shook her head, a crease between her eyebrows, and asked, "Are they Aliens?"

"Well, I prefer to use the term 'the same but different people', but yes. They are Aliens to you."

"Ahh, okay."

"In all essence, the DNA of these three species could interbreed with eacho-" the Doctor was cut across by Naomi.

"Doctor, can I go and play with Amy for a while please? I'll come back later."

The Doctor looked at the two girls, and sighed deeply, "Alright, but I want you here for your lesson tomorrow Naomi, okay?"

"Okay Doctor, thanks!" Naomi's smile was dazzling as she pointed it to the Doctor.

"Oh, Amy?" The Doctor called, as she had turned away with Naomi.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come tomorrow? If your mother is okay with it of course, and you."

"Um, okay?" She grinned sheepishly.

"Come on Amy! I'll show you how to play Kadiskot!" Naomi pulled on Amy's arm, and with one last smile to the Doctor each, they ran off.

=A=

Chakotay woke up with hammers being thrown at the inside of his skull, and hazy memories of the night before. Bare skin and golden hair, misted with laughter and passionate kisses. His eyes stung, and he could have sworn there was a song playing from the speakers.

…_let's show them…the only way….let's show them…our heart…_

He sat up, and let the blanket covering his chest fall away, and noticed that he had no clothes on. Charming.

"Computer, time."

_The present time is 10:06 hours._

"Great…"

"_Janeway to Chakotay"_ a voice from his comm. Badge called.

He muffled his hand around to grab it, then pressed it, "Chakotay here…"

"_We need you down at __Astrometrics. Turns out that that plasma storm is going to be worse than we expected."_

"'Kay, I'll be down there in five minutes."

After having a barely there shower, and putting on his spare uniform, since the one he wore yesterday stank of alcohol, he walked in through the Astrometrics doors, and every memory came back to him like a tsunami.

He went and stood beside Seven, as par usual, and felt a burning blush flame over his cheeks. Somehow he managed o keep his voice nearly normal as he asked, "So, what's the status on the plasma storm?"

"Well," Seven started, a slight edge to her voice. _Did this mean she remembered what had happened the night before as well?_ "The amount of damage it could do to the ship as previously thought is about half an atom from an atomic bomb in comparison to what will _actually_ happen if Voyager enters the plasma storm."

Janeway rolled her hand in a signal to continue, "So what will _actually_ happen to Voyager?"

Seven sighed, "Well…in a roundabout way…it will explode, and anything living and organic will self-implode."

A silence filled the room before two,"Oh…right." 's came from the mouths of the Captain and her second.

"Yeah. Not good. Especially as that would have took six months off of our journey." Seven said in a still strained voice.

"Great. Just great." Janeway turned around and stalked out of Astrometrics, muttering "Fan-bloody-tastic, another plan warped…stuck in this place any longer and I'll go bloody insane…"

Seven and Chakotay raised their right eyebrows at the captains back, and turned to look at eachother. "Look," started Seven, "What happened last night-"

"I'm sorry about it…I shouldn't have come onto you like that. I was drunk and-"

"You were only drunk because I practically force fed you four glasses of Vodka. It's my fault-"

"No, really, it's mine. We can just forget it ever happened if you want, start fresh-"

"Chakotay!" Seven stopped him talking ,"Stop blaming yourself. Jeez, can we just make a pact that it's both our faults? And anyway, I was _going_ to ask if you remembered agreeing to come to lunch with me and Amelie today."

"O-oh. Yeah, I remember. You still want me to come?"

"Sure I do. How're we ever going to get past all this 'stuff', "She air quoted with her fingers, "if we can't even sit down with our daughter to a meal?"

Chakotay considered this a moment, "True. Okay, what time and where?"

"My quarters, at 12:30 hours."

"It's a date." Chakotay said, trying to make a pun of the lunch they were to share.

Seven put a hand to her forehead, and fake fainted, "Oh, but it cannot be a date! That is against the rules did you know?" She then burst out laughing, and Chakotay grinned widely.

"Ah, well that I did know. Unfortunate, but true. Starfleet protocol is the reason I backed out at the last minute and became a Marquis truthfully." Chakotay scratched the side of his head awkwardly, then added, "I should go to the bridge. Kathryn will be wondering where I am."

"Yeah…"Seven muttered, slightly downcast at the mention of Janeway, "You go ahead, I'll see you later."

Chakotay nodded, and walked out of Astrometrics with a mind full of slight hopes. Maybe they could make this work.

=A=

"Wow, Kadiskot is really _hard_." Amy said sullenly to Naomi. It annoyed her slightly that a four-year-old understood the concept of DNA and Kadiskot more than herself. A full seven and a half years old!

"I thought so too when I first played it, but Neelix helped me, and it was soon easy. Green, grid four-twelve." Naomi replied, and moved one of her pieces on her board.

"But you know what an Allele is! "

"So do you."

"Yeah, but that's 'cause my mum home taught me. If I'd learnt at school, I'd have just been learning how to say 'hello' in Spanish or some other trivial thing. And I learnt about Alleles when I was six, not three and a half like you were."

Naomi shrugged, "The captain wanted me to learn everything I could, so that when I grew up, I could help around the ship with anything."

"Orange, grid three-fifteen." She moved a piece on her own board, "So what do you want to help out with most? I think I want to do cooking, but Neelix does that, so maybe I could be an engineerer."

"Hm, well I've got first dibs on being 'Captains Assistant', but if I can't get that – even though the captain promised - I'd like to be a helper in the medical bay, with the doctor. I hate it when people are sick or hurt."

"Well I'm fine with being the Astrometrics officer I am, but if I had to choose another, I'd be a music store owner."

"Mum!" Amy smiled up at her mum, and pointed to the Kadiskot board, "Look, Naomi's showing me how to play Kadiskot!"

"Is she now? Well, for the moment you'll have to pack up your game. We're having lunch in our quarters with your dad." Seven folded the game boards up, and gave them to Naomi, "These are your boards I presume?"

"U-huh. Thanks for clearing them up Seven." Naomi gathered the boards under her arm, "I should take them back to my quarters now. See you later Amy, bye Seven!"

"Bye Naomi!" Amy waved as Naomi walked out of the room.

"See you later." Seven turned to her daughter, "Come on you, your hair is awfully messy. I'll brush it when we get back to our quarters, okay?"

"Okay."

=A=

Chakotay arrived on time, in his uniform, and sat down across from the girls. They had strawberries, apples and chocolate and caramel fingers to eat,and quickly got through it all; Seven taking most of the strawberries.

After, as the family sat around the small table in relative silence, Amy asked in a small voice "Mum, can I put some music on?"

"Yeah, sure. Ask the Computer what you want."

"Umm…Shiny Toy Guns, Starts with o-"

She was quickly cut across by her parents exclaiming in unison "No!"

Amy gave her mother a confused face, "Why not? I thought that was your favourite song Mama."

"It is but.. Just play something else please baby.

Amy shrugged, "Okay.. Anything by Kings of Leon then."

The Computer began to blare out Kings of Leon's "Sex on Fire". Thankfully Amy was too busy dancing in her seat to notice that her parents both looked as if they wanted the floor to swallow them up whole.

…_this sex is on fire…and so…with what to conspire…_

They both glanced at each other in embarrassment, and seven just couldn't help the bubble of hysterical giggles burst from her lips. Soon Chakotay followed suit, leaving Amy very confused, and thinking that she must have the craziest parents in the world. Or rather, the universe.

**A/N: I'm getting quicker! Sorry that there's still no second chapter of 'A Natural Family' for those who are reading it, but most of what I've written for it is still in my notebook where I freewrite. Please review! I KNOW that people who are reading aren't reviewing, considering the amount of Alerts! I get -_- Anywho, off with my rambles… I'll be off to write a bit more :D xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter, they make me feel so happy :D Just because of the fact that I'm a freak, I'm going to be putting up the names of my musical influence for each chapter. Maybe you could listen to them? They're tres cool ;)**

_Musical Influence:_

_Shiny Toy Guns: Ghost Town. Ed Sheeran: The A Team. Shiny Toy Guns: Starts With One _

It had been two weeks since Seven and Chakotay's…encounter, when Seven went to see the Doctor. She had been feeling ill for a few hours, and wanted it checked out, to see if it was anything serious or not.

She walked through the double doors just as the Doctor was starting to sing his soprano. She had to clamp her lips together to stop herself form laughing out loud at him. His back was turned, so he ha no clue that she was leaning against the wall inside of the medical bay.

"Doctor." Seven called out, making him turn around in the middle of a high note.

"Seven!" he blushed lightly for a moment, then said "Computer, stop music." Instantly, the backing music stopped, and the Doctor smiled at her, "Now, what can I do for you today?"

"Well, I haven't been feeling all that good today, and I just wanted to know if I have a bug, or if something's wrong or…something."

"Okay then. Sit down, and I'll scan you." Seven sat on a biobed, as the Doctor got his medical tricorder from the equipment tray and walked back over to her. "So, what are your symptoms?" he began to scan her.

"Well, when I woke up this morning, I must have got up too fast, because my head felt like a torpedo had exploded in it. When I went to have some wheatabix with Amy for breakfast, it nearly made me throw up, and instead I had bacon." Seven pulled a face, "I normally hate eating bacon! And when I went to work in Astrometrics, I _swear_ I nearly fainted!"

"Well…you're not ill." The Doctor said, his voice slightly resigned.

After a moment of silence, Seven asked, "Well? What's wrong with me?"

"You're…well, congratulations. You're pregnant."

"W-what?" Seven stammered. The night with Chakotay had been put right into the back of her mind, and the chances of her getting pregnant were very slim, considering it was only one day after she had finished her period. "That's not right. I know what it feels like to be pregnant; this is not it. Scan me again." Her heart pace was racing as she thought, _is this really happening?_

The Doctor finished scanning her again, and said "No. You are, _definitely_, pregnant."

Seven felt numb. She knew she wouldn't be able to speak properly, so just nodded, slid off of the biobed, and walked in the direction of the doors.

"Seven. If you don't mind my asking," The Doctor hesitated a moment, then asked, "Who is the father?"

"I think you know already, Doctor."

"Chakotay?"

Seven gave a curt nod, and left the medical bay.

=A=

"Mama? Are you alright?" Amy asked Seven, as they sat in the Mess Hall for dinner. Amy had got some of Neelix's Cardassian Lin Fa pie, and was picking at it, unsure is she dared to eat any or not.

"Hm? Oh, no, I'm fine babe." Seven replied as she cut up her bacon and eggs, "Why?"

Amy shrugged, "You just look…weird."

"Oh, thanks! I love to be told I look like a weirdo by my daughter." Seven rolled her eyes and laughed.

"And you're eating _bacon_!"

Seven shrugged, "So..?"

"You hate it! And you ate it twice today." Amy squinted her nose, and finally took a bit of the green pie. She instantly spat it back out, "Urgh! That's gross!"

Seven pressed her lips together to stop laughing, "It is Neelix's cooking. I tried to warn you." Amy got her knife and started scraping it on her tongue, trying to rid herself of the vile taste.

"Yeah, well. You don't like mushrooms - which I don't get – so I just don't trust your opinion on pies."

"Charming."

"Aren't I just?" Amy grinned, "I'm getting a proper pie." She got off of her chair, went to the replicator, and asked for a chicken and mushroom pie, as Seven fiddled with her thumbs.

She wasn't exactly sure how to break the news. I mean, how would _you_ tell the father of your already seven and a half year old daughter, that you had a one night stand with, that he's going to be a daddy again? You just can't.

"Mum?"

"Huh?"

"I said, Chakotay's here." Amy stabbed her pie with her fork, and looked away from her father.

Seven's eyes became slightly bigger, and it felt as though someone had clenched their fist inside of her stomach. "Oh." She muttered. _Damn_! She thought. She quickly stuffed some egg in her mouth, making her incapable of speaking, unless she just muffled every word she said with egg.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" Chakotay asked when he got to the four-seater table where Amy and Seven were situated.

"Sure!" beamed Amy. She had gotten quite close to Chakotay over the past two weeks, noticing that she had quite a lot of interests that were the same as his. For example, phaser shooting in the holodeck, and star gazing.

Chakotay smiled back, and sat down beside her, his tray of chicken slices and lettuce slid on the part of the table in front of him. "So, how're you two today?" he asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Seven had probably had the most awkward and embarrassing day on Voyager. Ever.

Seven herself just shrugged, then put more food into her mouth, whereas Amy started into a long description of what she had done that day, "Well, I went to play with Naomi for a bit, then we went to have our lesson with the Doctor and he taught us about how a scab is formed. Really gross, but so cool as we got to see a simulation of it! Then I went into the holodeck, and I ran that simulation you made for me – you know, the one with the forest in the night? – then I went down to the room with the cool lava lamp thing. Then I came here and had some of that gross pie that Neelix made…it was _gross_."

"I can tell, thanks for the warning." Chakotay laughed lightly at her, "You've been…_really_ busy." He asked rhetorically, but still got a vigorous nod from his daughter as she shoved a forkful of pie filling into her mouth. He turned his head to Seven, "And you?" and lifted his cup of coffee to his lips.

She locked her jaw, and said, very fast, "I'm pregnant."

Chakotay spat out his coffee, spraying it over the table, and started choking, "What?" he managed to rasp.

Seven closed her eyes, "Do I need to repeat it? Really?"

"Bu-wha-_how_?"

Seven gave him a stony glare, "Do you _really_ need to be told of the biological happenings of when a child is conceived?" She glanced around the Mess hall, and noticed that some people were staring at them, whilst others that were not, were only looking away to be polite. "Especially in these surroundings?"

She then raised her voice, and addressed the people who were staring, "What? Is there something you find interesting?"

Choruses of "No's" filled the room, and all of the faces turned away, except one – B'Lanna's, which was full of concern and confusion.

Seven stood up, and walked out of the Mess Hall, leaving behind a bewildered Amy, and a shocked to silence Chakotay.

"What just…happened?" Amy asked, watching the doors which her mum had gone through, as if she might come back in any second.

"I…I'll explain it…later." Chakotay mumbled, then took Amy's hand in his, "You can stay in my quarter's tonight." He pulled her out of her seat, and walked briskly out of the Mess Hall.

"Hey! Slow down!" Amy was practically running to keep up with, "_Slow down_ I said! Slow down! _Dad!__" _she screamed the last word, shocking Chakotay into a halt._ "What _is up with my mum?"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Chakotay looked at his young daughter. He sighed, "It's…not my place to say…but I'll tell you if you really want."

She turned her eyes on him, in exactly the same expression that her mother was well known for using. "Tell. Me."

Groaning, he said quietly, "She's…she's pregnant."

**A/N: For the record,**** I love bacon.****I**** also**** totally re-wrote this. Before I just read it and went "Eurghhh!" at it, so…yeah. RE-WRITE! Hope it's all right, but ****hopefully next chapter will be better :)**** xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks again to the wonderful scifiromance! (If anyone hasn't read her stories, go search her. Like, now.) You've saved this fic from a horrible and painful death once again :D Shall I just put you as co-writer in the description? You've wrote at least half of it! To everyone, I haven't updated in so long due to a few personal problems. Thanks for staying with me through my rough periods :) X**

**(By the way, if the second part is reaaaally OOC, I'm sorry. Angsty music+angsty mood…yeah :L)**

_She turned her eyes on him, in exactly the same expression her mother was well known for using. "Tell. Me."__  
__  
__Groaning, he said quietly, "She's...She's pregnant."_

Amy's expression instantly changed from a duplicate of her mother's most interrogative expression to a look Chakotay was pretty sure was identical to his own shell-shocked stare, one he'd been wearing a lot in the last two weeks, for obvious reasons. Then, her brown eyes narrowed, her whole body stiffening, before she stalked into Astrometrics after her mother. Chakotay saw no choice but to follow her.

They found Seven sitting on the floor, sagging against the console with tear filled eyes fluttering against ashen cheeks. When she heard the doors open, her head snapped upwards and her heart squeezed painfully at the utter betrayal on her daughter's face and Chakotay's anxiously resigned features behind her. He'd told her then. Amy always had been able to copy her "resistance is futile" face to a tee... "Amy, sweethea..." She started to choke out as best she could but Amy hotly interrupted her.

"Why Mama?" she asked accusingly, "Everything is weird enough here!" she spat out brokenly.

Chakotay watched as Seven scrambled onto her knees and made her way over to Amy, meeting her eyes sorrowfully, "I know that baby, I know this isn't fair on you, but sometimes things happen..."

"Not fair on me?" Amy croaked out hoarsely before her voice became increasingly shrill, "What about Rowe? She just _died_ and you're...you're trying to re...replace...her…"

Chakotay winced at the agony he saw in Seven's eyes as those words hit home, but what Seven did next inspired his admiration. Despite gulping rapidly, her shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs, she did not lash out at their daughter for hurting her so badly, instead stroking her cheek as she whispered, "No, no darling. Nothing, no one could replace Rowe in my heart or yours, I would never want that..." She swallowed hard, tears now streaming down her face, "She was so special, so unique, just like you are. We...we'll love her forever, that's not going to change, no matter where we live or what happens to us..."

Amy's shoulders began to relax as her mother's undeniably honest, heart-wrenching words began to sink in and her own tears began to flow. "I...I know that Mama, I just..."

Seven hugged her gently. "It's a shock, I know." She felt Amy stiffen in her arms again and whispered in her ear, "Tell me all your worries baby, it's okay."

"Cha...Dad will like this baby more than me..." She admitted in an embarrassed mumble.

Seven took a sharp intake of breath, "No..." She began to answer but was surprised when Chakotay sat down beside them. Had he really heard that?

"Amy, look at me." He asked softly. A nervous Amy, her hair hanging despondently over the brown eyes they shared, turned to face him, leaning against her mother. "Listen, I don't want you getting upset about something that could never be. I know our situation is strange, but you're still my daughter and I love you." He said this so firmly that both Amy and Seven smiled at him. "Now, I might not have known about being a dad for very long, but I know that being a dad to a third child won't change my love for the other two, okay?"

At this inclusion of both her and Rowe, Amy tentatively put her arms around his neck, shaking slightly as she leaning her head on his shoulders. "Thank you Daddy." She whispered in relief before stepping back, some of her normal spunk flowing back into her. "So..." She started, looking between her two parents with the raised eyebrow that was fast becoming a trademark of the family. "You two are boyfriend and girlfriend now then?"

"We're..." Seven cast a rather frightened glance Chakotay way, "We're not certain."

Amy snorted, "Well, you'd better decide!" She paused thoughtfully for a minute, "Although either way, Miss Priss is going to kill both of you!"

Seven's arms crossed her chest. "The Captain's reaction is irrelevant." She said with an icy dismissiveness that somehow made both Amy and Chakotay laugh, defusing some of the tension in the room.

"Well, it might be slightly relevant..." Chakotay began sheepishly.

"Especially when you get fat Mum, then she'll definitely know." Amy added sagely, and she went to sit down beside her mum.

"Amy, being pregnant isn't the same as being fat..." Chakotay reminded her diplomatically with an apologetic glance at Seven.

"In most ways it is actually." Seven remarked with strained laugh.

=A=

Kathryn was becoming quite used to the awkward times between herself, Seven, Chakotay and Amy. Heaven knows there had been a lot of them in the past few weeks.

"Let me guess," she began sourly, "You're pregnant again?"

The couple looked at her wide-eyed, whilst Amy frowned at her, legs hung over the top of the sofa, and her head swung upside-down off the edge of it, "If you knew already, why didn't you say anything before?"

Kathryn almost choked on her coffee, "_What?"_

Seven dropped her face into her hands in resignation, and then glared at her daughter, "Thanks."

"What? I thought she knew."

"W-wait. You're pregnant? _Again?_ But you've only been back on the ship for a month!"

"Yeah…funny universe, hey?" Seven attempted a small laugh, but diminished it as she saw the expression of anger on Janeway's face. "Look, I was drunk. I have a low tolerance, and things got out of hand."

"You can say that again." Janeway mumbled, as she rubbed her temples. "I can't deal with this just yet. I've had enough trouble trying to get the crew to accept you and Amy, let alone another child that's going to come!" a frustrated growl found its way out of her throat, and her head dropped into her hands.

Seven stood up, and gave Kathryn a piercing glare, "Well, it's not exactly like you're giving birth to the child, is it?"

"And it's not exactly as if you couldn't have gotten drunk that night! Do you two even love each other? Are you ready to commit to each other for the sake of these children? Because I highly doubt that. It's a passing fling, and these children will be left with parents that will end up not being able to look each other in the eye!" Kathryn stood up, "You don't love each other. How do you think you're going to handle a second child when _you_," she looked at Chakotay, "don't even love the first one?"

Chakotay stood up, "_Enough_. I love Amy, whether you want to accept that fact or not. She's my _daughter_ for God's sake Kathryn!"

"Yes, and you didn't even _know_ about her until last month. Weren't you the one who wanted to throw Seven out of an airlock when we first disconnected her from the Borg?"

"And? You can't say you weren't prejudiced against her background either."

"I looked past it!"

"And what are you doing now, Kathryn? Prejudicing again. You can't judge me for my past when you're doing it now."

"Stop it, both of you, Amy doesn't need to hear any of this." Seven stood up, and gave both of her fellow adults steady glares, "She's seven years old! Don't tell her that her father will leave her. She's lost so many already!"

"Besides her sister, who has she lost?" Kathryn sneered.

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps her father figure, her best friend, her second family, her _twin sister_! The baby brother she never got to meet but always knew was there! Everyone she ever knew from the twenty first century that she'll _never see again_!" Seven's fists clenched and unclenched as she stared into the Captains eyes, venom in her own, tears welling up, both out of anger and pain, "How dare you. How _dare_ you say that my daughter has lost nothing, when she has lost everything?"

"Get out."

"Gladly. You know, there's a word that people from the twenty first century call people like you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. _Bitch_."

The moment the word slipped from Seven's lips, Kathryn tapped her Comm. Badge, "Tuvok, please escort Seven of nine to the Brig."

"_Yes captain."_

A sharp crack, and a handprint left on Kathryn's face. Chakotay stepped forward, and put his hands around Sevens shoulders, pulling her back. The doors opened to Tuvok, he stepped through and got hold of Seven's arm. Her body became more rigid than it already was, and let herself be led away.

Amy walked up to Kathryn, not even caring about the consequences, "You're a liar. I hate you! My mum and dad love me and Rowe, and Rowe will always be here. So will Joey."

"Joey?" Janeway asked.

"My brother!" she took a step forwards, and kicked the Captain, who buckled. Amy felt a pair of hands around her waist, and then being lifted upwards.

"Amy, that's enough." Her father directed his glare to Kathryn, "Out of order. You have no idea, how out of order you have been. You talk to my daughter as if she is dirt on your shoe, and you respect her mother barely any more than that!" he shook his head, and carried Amy out of the room.

=A=

"Mama, I don't like you being in there." Amy sat crossed legged in front of the invisible force field that held her mother captive, Seven sitting across from her, untouchable.

"I don't like it either babe, but I'm only in here for tonight, then I can come back to our quarters." Seven smiled sadly, "You just go to your lessons with Naomi and listen to your Papa."

"But I want you out now! That Miss-Priss has no right to lock you away. She should be, what she said about Rowe and Joey…" Amy rested her elbows on her knees and her chin on her fists. "She's horrible."

"She's just…trying to understand, I suppose." Seven gave a resigned sigh.

Amy snorted, "Yeah. 'Course. That's like saying Maria Connels isn't smoking." She rolled her eyes, and the pair laughed at the memory of the middle-aged woman smoking a cigarette out of her window.

"You go back to our room honey. You're tired, "she smiled at Amy, seeing her eyes start drooping, "and I'll be out first thing tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Amy considered that for a few moments, "Okay. Love you Mama."

"Love you too baby."

Amy stood up, gave the guard a hateful look, then let her shoulders drop as she left the Brig.

**A/N2: Yet again, so so sorry for the amount of time this took, but it's the best I can do at the moment. Review? Please? Much loves! **

**~chaz~**


End file.
